His Type of Queen
by L0V3Z
Summary: AU One-shot for His Type of Crazy. "The siblings could have done whatever they wanted with the small peddling business they were running, it doesn't cut into my profits. They should have just stayed away from what was mine. She can be quite feisty." Even with the mask in the way, Joker could imagine Bat's eyebrow rise in question. "She?"


_Hello hello y'all! This is a short story based off my other chapter story, His Type of Crazy. Thank you very much FluffyKatFan for requesting this. For those that have followed His Type of Crazy, this story occurs between the last chapter and the epilogue. And for those that have yet to read His Type of Crazy, this can still be read as a one shot. I really hope you guys enjoy this one._

 _Please leave a review to tell me what you think. :D_

* * *

A loud bang resounded in the mansion causing Harley to spring out of her bed. She reached for the revolver that she kept on her beside table and remained still as she gripped the weapon in her hand. When there was no other sound for a couple of minutes, she relaxed and sat up to swing her legs off the bed with the gun still in her hand. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the covers on the other side of the bed remained as neat as they had been that morning.

Replacing her revolver on the table, she took hold of her phone that was laying beside it. The screen lit up and the time shone in her eyes.

2:56 am. Joker was having another late night. And she knew exactly what the loud bang that had probably woken up everyone in the house was.

She stood letting the silk covers slip off her naked flesh and shivered from the chill of the air that nipped at her skin. Bending down, she grabbed the black night gown that she had discarded earlier that night and slipped it over her head. She didn't bother with underwear and instead made her way to the doors of the master bedroom and waltzed into the hallway. There were guards positioned along the darkened area, but she paid them no mind as she yawned into her hand and unconsciously followed the memorized route that she had been shown just a little over 3 weeks ago.

It didn't take her long to acclimatize to life with Joker and the crime infested world that she now resided over. She had found it pleasing to act as she wanted, wear what she wanted and play as she wanted. And what ever pleased her seemed to please Joker who for two weeks after he had gotten her back from the Enchantress and Incubus, didn't let her leave the bed. It surprised even her when he had taken time out of his busy schedule to indulge in pleasure with her. Of course after that their desire for one another never waned, as many of the body guards were more than happy to feign not knowing.

Just a couple weeks ago, Joker had taken her back to her apartment to gather what little personal items she had. Considering how many of the clothes had been more Harleen's taste than Harley's, she left them all. She didn't close her lease or let anyone outside of the Suicide Squad know where she was. To the world, it had seemed as if Harleen Quinzel has just vanished, and that was the way Harley wanted it to be. Since then she had heard that many of her belongings has been donated and her apartment rented out to another tenant, and the hospital where she had originally worked had hired another sucker to take her place. She did miss the lively chats with her old patients, but she was more than happy to treat the men who offered their services to Joker and herself.

Since she didn't interact much with others outside of the group, there was no one to worry over where she was, and those that had some qualms about her disappearance like her landlord didn't care enough to bother putting in a missing person's report. It didn't bug her any since Harleen wasn't going to be found anyways.

She paused when she got to the large wooden doors that separated the rest of the house from Joker's study. She raised a hand to rap her knuckle against the wood when she heard another loud pop echo from inside the room. Before she used to jump in surprise every time the sound would invade the mansion, but now she was more than accustomed to the noise even if it did interrupt her beauty sleep.

Rapping her raised knuckles against the door, she didn't wait for a response before twisting the knob and pushing her way in. It was dark inside save for the moon light that was streaming in through the open windows over the imposing wooden desk at the far side of the room. The silhouette of a man sat in the large chair behind it, most of his figure laid back except for one arm that was pointed in her direction. His lifted hand held the semiautomatic gun which was only discernible from the metal glint that it gave off. The end was pointed in her direction but it didn't frighten her. She knew it would be aimed away from her form.

Another loud bang went off as the trigger was pulled and she felt a bullet whistle near her ear and embed into the reinforced dart board that was hung on the doors behind her. Harley just yawned and continued to walk into the room towards the desk. There was no fear in her eyes or a thudding of her heart since she knew that he would never aim at her, no matter how close the bullet may get.

She strolled in until she was beside the seat and could sit down on the edge of the desk. Looking down at the shadow, she saw light shining off his angled features and metal teeth as he growled at the dart board. Looking at the door, she saw that there was a photo of Batman taped onto it and a couple of holes barely missing the masked face.

Harley hummed as she pulled her gaze back to Joker and reached out a hand to run over his hair. Before she could touch the slick-backed tresses, he pulled his head away and with a loud thud placed the gun back down onto the table. Without pulling her hand back, Harley reached out again and this time the man didn't pull away which she smiled at.

He was so stubborn at times and almost like a child with his sulking, but she loved that part of him as well, no matter how temperamental he may be at times. She stroked his hair back and ran her nails along his scalp. After a minute, the clown's body began to relax into her touch.

Large hands wrapped around her waist and heaved her into his lap so that she was sitting across his legs. She felt Joker lean back while his hands still remained tightly wrapped around her waist. There was nothing she could do but sit there with her ear against his chest, listening as his heart thudded loudly in its confines. Silence filled the room for minutes before Harley broke it.

"So Mr. J," she said in hushed tones knowing that he would hear her regardless, "What's on your mind tonight?"

A snort came from the man and Harley giggled. Whenever she asked questions like these, he would always say she sounded like the psychologist she was trying to coerce the patient into letting out their dirty little secrets. But she knew she would never have to do that with Joker as she was the only one he trusted enough to actually willingly tell what was on his mind. Besides, chances were it was on her mind as well.

Without even having to say a word or move a muscle, Harley spoke the exact words he was thinking, "Drug bust in one of the houses?" A grunt was her only answer and Harley hummed in response.

With a quick shift in his lap, Harley placed her hand on the wooden desk that was in front of her. Still Joker's hands remained around her waist keeping her close to his person. Her eyes scanned the many papers that were on the table. Blueprints, more blueprints and a file on several police personnel. A giggle pulled out of her as she realized exactly what Joker was planning.

"Your going to rob the evidence house before the trial. So smart, Puddin'." She knew that none of the confiscated drugs would be disposed of until after the trial was completed. After all, they needed the many kilograms of drugs as proof. As stated by law, the drugs would be held in an evidence house until the date and then afterwards burned or otherwise disposed of. It made her laugh that they would combine all the contraband into one area. If they were lucky, they would be able to get away with even more than they originally had. But there was something wrong.

"It's a literal box of a building, isn't it?" There was one entrance in the brick building that was situated at the center of a fenced and heavily guarded compound. Inside, there were no windows in the areas where the illicit materials were held. The only entrances were through the barricaded entrance or through the helicopter pad at the top of the building which was just as well guarded. It would be possible to just blow a hole through the brick at the back of the buidling but chances were that they would caught during the get away if they were to blatantly do that. So what other choices did that leave?

Harley took in the numerous police files that were whipped open on the desk. "Puddin', what are these for?"

"They are the ones that are normally on guard in the place. I was going to bribe one of them, but none of them have any need for major cash nor have personal connections that I could have exploited." She felt the grumble of his voice against her back and could practically feel the frustration rolling of of him. Most of the time it was easy to flash some cash and to have anyone do your bidding, but unless they had some secret gambling debt or a threatened family member, most police were too morally sound to do it.

"I think your looking at the wrong people to exploit, Mr. J." Turning to the desktop to her right, she looked up the compound and the sponsors and workers that they had, stopping when she spotted the delivery company. Majority of the time they were delivered by the police themselves but there were times when the shipment was large enough that they would get an external company to deliver the bulk of it by truck or helicopter. The drivers of these companies weren't exactly the best off financially and would be the easiest targets. "These are who you want, Puddin'."

She felt Joker shift closer to her and his hand encase hers that was placed over the mouse. He scrolled through the delivery service and looked up the website in order to get the names of some of the men and women who worked as drivers. There was second pause in his movement, and Harley knew that he was mulling over the idea. A smile came to her face when he moved his hand in order to pull out his phone and pressed the speed dial. "Frost," his voice was less angry then it was before, "I need you to look up some people for me. Find out which one has the most use and send me the file." He rattled off the company name and then hung up quickly.

Seeing the easing of the crease that had formed on his brow, Harley beamed up at him and cuddled into his chest. "Now will you come to bed?" she said as she planted a kiss onto his chest. A growl resounded and she felt the vibrations which sent shivers up her spine.

"You always were a smart kitten," Joker mused as he holstered his gun and slipped his arm under Harley's legs. Carrying her, he walked over to the office door and waited until Harley twisted the knob before walking through. He made his way to the bedroom swiftly. "You know, Harls. Why don't you come with me on this one?"

Looking up at him from her position, her heart thudded. "Really, Puddin'? You mean it?"

She had yet to be presented to the outside world as his partner in crime. So far, the mess that they had left in the abandoned factory, which had taken the police a couple days to find, had been suspected to be Joker's doing, but he had yet to confirm or deny it. No one knew the true reason why the two groups had gotten into such a fight. There were always police theories flying around like how it may have possibly been a turf war. No one knew that Harley had even been involved in the whole issue.

People who visited the club and the many associates of Joker knew that she was a permanent part of Joker's life. And if they didn't know before, she was sure that they knew now. It brought a small smile to her face when she recalled the night she had bashed in the face of the skank who had been hitting on her man. You'd think that after all the life threats that Joker made to anyone who would even dare to touch him that the amount of women tossing themselves at him would decrease but that was sadly not the case.

Joker shrugged. "Sure. I think its time the rest of the city got to know who Harley Quinn is. Don't you, toots?"

A wide smile spread on her lips. "Yes! Oh Mr. J, it's going to be so much fun!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

A chuckled pulled out of Joker's chest as he walked into their bedroom. Once the door shut with a thud behind them, he paced to the bed and tossed her body on the sheets watching her bounce up and down for a moment. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and unbuckled his pant as his eyes continued to bore into Harley's entranced face. Her tongue came out to wet her lips as he whipped the shirt to the floor and began to stalk her up the bed.

With his face a foot away from hers, she backed up until the head board touched her back and his arms trapped her against it. Her teeth ground into her lip moments before his face came closer to hers. When his lips touched hers, he paused in his movements and stared into her eyes that were mirroring his lust filled ones. But at the same time, there was admiration and trust shared between them in that one glance.

Without another pause, he moved his face closer to hers and ravished her mouth taking a pleased note of the moan that she let out and the way her hands clawed at his forearms. With one hand, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them on the wall behind her back with out once disrupting their kiss.

As Joker retreated from her, he laughed when she tried to follow his lips and at the groan of frustration that ripped from her chest. "Such a tease," she pouted.

"We have all night, Harls," he said with a lick of his lips, "And I plan to take my time with you."

A smirk formed on her face to match his own. "Then you better use every second of it."

* * *

Damn was she sore, but that didn't stop the grin that was on her face.

After she showered and stretched out the tangles in her muscles from the night's hard workout, Harley dressed then made her way to the club on her motorcycle. Regardless of the fact that it was lightly raining outside and the drops soaked her hair, she still opted for the speed bike instead of the many car that Joker was very happy to buy for her. There was a certain sentiment to riding this bike.

It was still mid-day by the time she got to the club so the dance area was closed but the bar and lounge still had some early day drinkers sipping at their drinks. She waved to a couple of the regulars and the bartender as she made her way to the back office. On the way there she passed by the employees lounge with the memorable couch that she and Joker had defiled the first night that they met.

Harley punched in her code and twisted the knob to reveal the office inside. It looked a lot like the office Joker had back home but she had changed a lot in it since she began to take over the daily business of the club. There used to be stacks of paper littering the oak desk at the center of the room. Something she learned quickly was that Joker liked his paper copies of receipts and bills. And while she didn't mind the old style, she also urged him to switch to the more flexible coded version. This way information could be encrypted and destroyed without any pesky paper trails.

The room had a lot more colour in it now as well. Instead of the dark, heavy curtains that used to hang behind the desk, there was a pale blue one that complimented the decorations that she had laid about the room. On her desk, she had placed a picture frame of Joker and herself. In it was her smiling face as she sat on Joker's lap with his stern expression on display. It had been hard enough for her to even get him to take a photo with her, she didn't want to try again just to get one where both of them were smiling.

She took a seat in the leather chair and swiveled around turning on the desktop computer. It was a couple hours before she finished crunching the numbers and ordering the beverages for the club. It was a very mundane job that most people would never think some one like Harley would even be able to keep still long enough to do, but all the paper work she had done as a doctor made her nearly invincible when it came to completing weeks worth of files in just a couple of hours.

When she finally sent the last order, she stretched her hands over her head and gave an exaggerated sigh of relief which came out more like a moan. As if in response, a groan resounded from the other side of the door just as it was being opened. Joker appeared at the open doorway with his green hair slicked back. Instead of his normal dress shirt, he had on a purple leather trench coat that was left open to expose his chest. There were droplets of water on the jacket from the rain outside, but it didn't take away from the fashionable look that was completed with the gold chains that hung around his neck. Never it be said that Joker didn't know how to accessorize.

"I sure hope you haven't been making sounds like that all day, Harls. You're going to get everyone in this club pressing their ear to the door to hear you moan like that," Joker rumbled out with a smirk.

A brilliant smile spread on Harley's lips as she skipped over to him and gave him a peak on the cheek. "Even if they did hear me, they will just have to be envious since there is no way that my moans are for anyone but you."

Pulling her closer, Joker smothered her lips with his making her emit those moans all over again. She ran her hands over his exposed skin and felt the droplets on the leather jacket.

The two were so preoccupied with their tongue war that neither realized the scaly man's presence until a minute had passed. The look on Croc's face when Harley looked over at him was that off shock and disgust, something that Harley couldn't help but laugh at.

"The van is here, boss. And so is Deadshot." Croc grumbled before stalking off.

"Van?" Harley echoed. "And Floyd is here?" When Joker had met the Suicide Squad, he was surprised to see Deadshot as one of Harley's close circle. The men never had any prior interaction, but in the criminal world everyone knew a little bit about each other. Deadshot's name had been mentioned to Joker a couple times during the years, and Joker's name was most definitely known by Floyd.

"Yeah, Harls. Took your recommendation and worked out a business deal with him." Joker looked down at her, "Your brilliant plan is in motion and one of the delivery men has graciously given us his van and credentials so that we can enter the storage building...well he gave it in exchange for his wife's life, but it's all the same."

"Oh that's amazing, Puddin'!" Harley was bouncing on the spot from her excitement.

"And that's why I came to grab you." Joker grabbed her by her waist and heaved her over his shoulder with Harley's giggles filling the quite club. "Quite literally. We're going to go on an adventure, Harls."

* * *

The van drove down the streets like a tank, but instead of containing contraband in the back cabin there were men in animal costumes and masks with machine guns. Joker whistled and sat back as he felt the van screech to a stop. The driver rolled down the window and chatted with the security guard.

"Hey, we're here with the Johnston and Corello case deposit," he said the name of the case that they were suppose to be delivering.

"Identification number and certification." His guard handed over the appropriate records and after a second the van was waved through without any worries.

Joker thanked Harley's bright mind for concocting quite a plan. Normally, he would bust into a place with bombs, but this place was so well built that it would be impossible to get through the front gate without some sort of disguise or come in from the back without a distraction. Once they were in the delivery area, however, it was going to be all about the fun and open fire. Oh he couldn't wait for the fun to start. Just as the thought ran through his head, he caught the eye of Croc who gave him a nod in return. It looked like the scaly man also couldn't wait for the fight to come.

Since Harley moved in with him, he realized that Croc was a close friend of hers. Who knew the city was such a small place. Turned out the man had a penance for picking a fight and soon became one of his favorite guards to harass. The groan and disgust on his face whenever he caught Harley and him together was priceless. But from the way that the man first eyed him, Joker knew that if he was to do anything to Harley to hurt her Croc would come after him like a ravenous crocodile. It wouldn't be a fight that Croc would win, but Joker still respected a man who would be willing to protect the one person in Joker's life that mattered to him more than anything. Even if it was from himself.

After a couple more stops and times for small talk with the other guards, they entered the garage where some men were waiting to unload the van. As the van backed up, Joker and the other boys loaded their guns and wrapped more magazines around their bodies. There was a fiddle with the lock of the door and as the door to the van slid open, the pressure and excitement in the van increased. When the bright light of the building lit up the interior of the van, there was a second of confusion when the guards saw the multiple faces instead of inanimate boxes.

Before they could think to grab for their guns, Joker fired his automatic rifle and hit one of the men square in the chest. Joker exited the van cabin guns blazing as the goons behind him followed suit. As they moved through the building all they could see were stacks of boxes and shelves. The men that came towards them were picked off one at a time, their bodies flailing as they fell to the concrete floor.

Joker chuckled as he looked on and when his bullets ran out he used the butt of the rifle as a bat and rammed it into the heads of a couple of the guards. As the amount of guards coming towards them decreased, he took his time to bash in the skull of a particularly annoying man who had somehow managed to shoot him in the leg. Even as the pain coursed through his body, he didn't let up and continued to smash the bloodied mess.

It had been so long since he had done a raid that he missed the feeling of adrenaline as it flowed through his veins. Yes, this was why he did what he did. It wasn't for the cars, or the guns or the money...well maybe for those as well. But it was mostly for the thrill and excitement.

Once the building grew quite and the remaining guards had been subdued, Joker took a look around.

"Grab as many pallets and boxes as you can jam into the van, boys! We have five minutes tops before the Bat shows up...if he isn't already here," he spat out the words. "Get a move on!"

Moving through the building, Joker found the industrial lift that was used to carry deposits from the top floor of the building. He pressed the button and whistled as the lift slowly opened up. Stepping in, he chose the roof top level and waited nonchalantly as the gears whirled. After a moment, the door opened to the rainy roof top. Situated at the very middle was a landing pad with a helicopter that Joker knew was sometimes used for the speedy movement of evidence.

Just as Joker strolled towards the helicopter, a blade whizzed by his ear and embedded itself into the cement in front of him. Joker didn't have to look down to know that it was shaped like a bat and he knew exactly who threw it.

He spun around his arms wide open and trench coat lifting with his movement. Several more blades came whizzing by, but Joker dodged them with practiced ease. "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. You've finally come out to play!" He cackled and smoothed back his now soaked hair. "I was beginning to think you would be too late."

"Justice is never too late, Joker." The deep voice came from behind him and made the smirk on Joker's face widen.

"And of course you have to enter with such a mysterious line. Wouldn't expect nothing less from the Dark Knight."

The Bat walked out from the shadows that cloaked his body and entered into lit area. "You should know better than to break into a federal building, Joker."

"From what I know, banks are considered federal buildings and I'm pretty sure I didn't know any better than to break into them." Joker tilted his head to the side and watched as the scowl on Bat's face deepened.

"You made quite a mess of the factory last month," Bat drawled with obvious disapproval. The man always sounded like a disappointed father.

Joker laughed. "Oh you don't have to worry. That wasn't my fault. Well...at least not all of it."

"The bullets in Incubus matched your ballistics, Joker. And using a bat to bash in Enchantress is your M.O. I bet the extra business you will be getting from their death if enough of an incentive to do away with them. And what have you done with Harleen Quinzel. She had been missing for a month and was last spotted with you."

There was a scoff from the clown. The Bat seriously thought that Joker had killed Harley and disposed of her body. "The siblings could have done whatever they wanted with the small peddling business they were running, it doesn't cut into my profits. They should have just stayed away from what was mine. She can be quite feisty."

Even with the mask in the way, Joker could imagine Bat's eyebrow rise in question. "She?"

Just as he asked the question, the helicopter behind Joker came alive and the spot light came on lighting up the dimming sky. When both men turned to the helicopter, its door slid open to reveal a pale woman with long cotton candy hair and fishnet stolkings. She laid on her side on the floor of the air craft as if she was waiting to be painted like in the _Titanic_. Dramatically, she lifted her arm and gave them a dazzling smile.

"Tada!" Harley said with a flourish and paused in that pose for a second. "Surprise!"

For a moment, Joker and Batman stood frozen then there was loud cackle coming from the clown. Turning his back to the Bat for a moment, he briskly walked over to Harley. Of course, even though his eyes weren't on Batman for the moment, he was always aware of any small nuances in the Dark Knights movements. Only a complete idiot would let their guard down around the masked man, and regardless of hysterics, Joker was far from one.

Once Joker was at the bottom of the helicopter, he held out a hand to the now sitting Harley. Instead of taking the extended appendage, Harley jumped into his arms and landed on the ground next to him.

Still wrapped in his arms, Joker looked down at her. "Nice theatrics, toots," he grinned at her before covering her mouth with his own.

With a moan, Harley pulled away and smiled at him. "Thanks, Puddin'! I thought it was pretty good too."

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel." The deep voice pulled the attention of the couple. Both of them looked at the masked man. "I am glad to you see you alive. Though, I see that you did not heed my warning."

"Oh Batsy! Don't be so dramatic!" Harley huffed as if the man was the most dramatic person on the planet. It was almost like she had forgotten her spectacularly dramatic entrance seconds ago which ran circles around Batman's comically disapproving tone. "And its Harley Quinn."

Batman visited her months ago when she had been new to Joker's circle. He feared that she would find herself on the end of his pistol like so many of Joker's other conquests had. Harley wasn't oblivious to the fact that her clown did shoot many people, be it man or woman, for the sole reason that they annoyed him. She had seen it done tons of times. But he had a chance to be rid of her a month ago and instead of letting her die, he had come searching for her even with all the risks involved. Harley trusted him with her life, and judging from the revolver that was strapped to her thigh, he trusted her just as much.

Seeing that this was not the same woman who he had seen months ago, Batman turned his hooded gaze to Joker. "What have you done with her?

A laugh was pulled out of Joker's lungs so quickly that it came out like a choke. "What I did to her? How I would love to take credit for the beautifully insane woman that she is, but alas I cannot. She has always been like this, just no one ever bothered to see it."

When he looked down at Harley, he saw eyes that were more vibrant and alive than they were they had first met, but all the same he saw the obvious spark that were in them many months ago when she was still hiding behind that mask. The mask that she had smashed the same night she took a bat to Enchantress' body. Oh no, regardless of how much he wanted too, he could never take credit for who she was now; an insane, dazzling woman who answered to no one unless she wanted to.

"There was an unidentified blood sample at the scene last month. I can only guess that you were there in the altercation that occurred," Batman said pensively, as if he was wondering if the excess amount of blood that had been found on the factory floor was the sole reason for loosening the last remaining screws in her head.

"Yup," Harley answered in a sing-song voice. "Got a wicked scar on my thigh from the bullet, but that's fine. You should have seen what I did to the other guy. Well I'm sure you've seen the crime scene photos."

"What you did?" Batman questioned.

"Told you it wasn't all my fault," Joker drawled. "You know, sometimes it hurts when you don't believe me, Batsy."

The disbelief was palpable being so thick in air. It didn't take long for the Bat to understand the implications of the words being tossed around. The doctor that he had seen before and the bubbly woman now didn't match the image of the red covered factory or the battered remains of the Enchantress. His eyes bore into the woman as she stood by Joker.

"Opsy. It was an accident. My bat slipped from my hands...a couple dozen times. I'm sorry." With a shrug of her shoulders, Harley looked anything but apologetic. "Okay, maybe it wasn't an accident. But she was so annoying, you would have done the same thing."

There was retort on the tip of Batman's tongue when the sound of sirens were heard.

"And that is the cue for the curtain to drop, toots." Joker tightened his hold on Harley's waist. "Did you grab all the crates?"

"Of course, Puddin'!" Harley pointed to the helicopter which was stuffed with pellets and crates of contraband. The cockpit light turned on to reveal Frost sitting in the front seat. Slowly, the blades of the helicopter began to spin forcing everyone on the landing to dig their heels in from the wind speed.

While Joker had busted in through the front of the building, Harley and Frost had blown a hole through the back of the compound when all the guards were otherwise preoccupied. Even though the plan was to bust into this place in order to take back the drugs that were taken from the storage house, Joker just didn't feel right leaving all the other weapons or the shiny new helicopter behind. If he was to break into an evidence storage facility, it was going to be like a shopping spree. The helicopter that was always situated at the top of the building for quick deliveries would be the perfect get away vehicle to hoard everything on and from the limited amount of time that they had, he split his team in half to increase profits.

With a hand on her back, Joker led her towards the helicopter.

"You're not getting away that easily, Joker. And Harley, it's time you learned the hard way just what it is like to be on the other side of society." Batman said before he pulled out his bat darts that were filled with tranquilizer.

As if rehearsed, Joker and Harley both pulled out their pistols and pointed them at the Bat. "Ah ah ah," Joker tsked, "Not this time, Batsy."

The doors to the helicopter opened further to reveal several men with their semiautomatics pointed at the Bat, the red dots all across his chest. Reluctantly, Batman straightened out his figure after a quick appraisal of the armed men. Normally, he could vanish from their sights, but there was one man in particular who was crouched at the back of the cabin that he knew he couldn't avoid especially when he had nowhere to flee at the moment. It seemed that Joker's involvement with Harley meant that he was expanding his criminal network to others like Deadshot.

Joker boosted Harley and climbed onto the helicopter just as it began to rise off the platform. "We would love to play, Batsy. But perhaps another night, we have some celebrating to do. Gotham's Queen of Crime has finally debuted with her King."

"Bye bye, Batsy!" Harley blew him a kiss and waved her fingers at the dark figure, before she burst into a fit of giggles.

As the helicopter rose into the sky, Joker surveyed the compound and found that the van was already out of site just as the police cars began to arrive.

"Nice work, toots," he said as he climbed further into the cabin. When he saw that the Bat had just as likely vanished from the roof top, he shut the sliding door behind him as the helicopter picked up speed.

Harley giggled and tossed herself into him. He let her hang onto him for a moment before he chuckled and peeled her off. He walked over to one of the unoccupied seats and sat down, pulling Harley onto his lap.

"That was so much fun, Puddin'!" Harley chattered. Never had she felt so alive. She would have loved to have more shooting and fights involved, but she was glad it went well.

As if reading her mind, Floyd spoke up. "Didn't really need me tonight then did you?" His baritone was filled with boredom.

"Wanted to see if your reputation really was well known. And from the way that Batman froze, I would say that working with you will be tons of fun in the future," Joker replied with amusement in his voice. He didn't take well to new comer, but on Harley's recommendation he would give anyone a shot.

"The Bat and I don't exactly have the greatest relationship. I would have taken a shot at him tonight, but I wouldn't have had enough time to watch the life drain from his eyes." Floyd drawled.

Harley let out a low whistle and Joker laughed in response. "The vigilante can be quite a pest. If you hang around with me more often, you will see him more frequently."

Floyd glanced at smile on Harley's face. He knew that she liked it when he got along with her new boyfriend. "I might take you up on that offer."

After a moment of silence, Joker turned his attention back to Harley. "What do you say we hit up the club after we land, Harls? It's time to pop a bottle and toast to the first of many shenanigans."

Joker fiddled with the pistol that was strapped on her thigh and traced out the signature "Q" that he had engraved on its hilt. The day she had accepted it was still entrenched in his mind. It was as if she had accepted a part of him as well. Sometimes he didn't understand the meaning of his actions or why he felt an urge to do certain things, but giving her his favourite revolver felt right.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. J."

She gave him her heart stopping smile and he couldn't help but return it with a grin because when that smile was direct at him, it always felt right.

* * *

Batman watched as the helicopter faded into the night sky. He would let them go for today, after all there was always plenty of opportunities to run into Joker.

What worried him more was the appearance of Harleen Quinzel, or Harley Quinn as she had mentioned. Joker was already a force to be reckoned with on his own, but with Harley with him, he could tell that they were going to be an formidable team.

From the way that Harley interacted with Joker, he knew that she wasn't by his side because she had be threatened or brainwashed. Her new persona didn't seem to be a mask that she just slipped on over top of the model doctor she was before. It really was her, which made her more dangerous.

A groan was ripped from the man's chest as he thought about the implications of having another criminal just as insane as Joker. Leave it to the clown to find himself someone who was just as uninhibited by society as he was.

And from the way that Joker interacted with Harley...It first made his eye want to bug out of their sockets. Joker was almost tender towards her, which was something that the man never was with anyone. Then there was the revolver that he had seen Joker use for years. If he saw correctly, it had been strapped to the cotton candy haired woman.

He had read into the motive of the factory incident incorrectly. He used to think that it was about the war between the siblings and Joker. Like normal, Joker would have entered the building and obliterated the other competition in order to increase his own profits. From the evidence, that was the most likely motive. Then there was the appearance of the unidentified blood trails that were seen on the buildings concrete floors. Where ever the blood stains landed, the bullet holes would be seen meaning that who ever the person was would have been the one being shot at. At first, he didn't bother to think much of it, after all, Joker was always hiring new henchmen.

Never did it pop into his head that Harleen's disappearance and the bloody factory were even connected. It would seem that Harley had caused a majority of the damage herself. It still didn't explain how Harley had ended up there with Joker, but perhaps that could be answered now with their clear attachment to one another.

If he could see the protectiveness that Joker seemed to have over Harley, then many of Joker's enemies could as well. This was bound to lead to many of them thinking they could use Harley as bait or incentive to get the clown to do what they wanted. There was sure to be more blood shed by Joker's enemies at the hands of both Joker and Harley.

"Alfred." He spoke into his communicator.

"Yes, Master Bruce."

"Increase surveillance on Joker and Harley's activities." It was normally hard to get intel on Joker since the man was good at covering his footsteps as soon as he vanished from a crime scene, but there wasn't must left for them to do than try.

The communicator crackled. "Joker and who, sir?"

"Harley Quinn."

He might as well add her to the long list of criminals that were running rampant throughout Gotham. After all, Joker and her were bound to cause an ever lasting amount of grief. It was the only thing to be expected when the self proclaimed King of Crime found himself a Queen. And anyone who would ever see them together would know that Joker had definitely found his type of Queen.


End file.
